cat_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
WARRIORS
''Warrior Books 'Super Editions' Yellowfang's Secret Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy Tallstar's Revenge Skyclan's Destiny Firestar's Quest Bramblestar's Storm 'Warriors, First Series' 1. Warriors Into The Wild 2. Fire And Ice 9780060000028.jpg|Warriors Into The Wild 37ae828fd7a0cd8d70e17110.L.jpg|Fire And Ice 9780060525613_p0_v2_s260x420.jpg|Forest Of Secrets downloadjhjf.jpg|Rising Storm download (1).jpg|A Dangerous Path images (3)vdfgvdsgfdhbdfgbb.jpg|The Darkest Hour 46---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Midnight 47---Book Cover Thumbnail.jpg|Moonrise 48---Book Cover Thumbnail.jpg|Dawn 49---Book Cover Thumbnail.jpg|Starlight 50---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Twilight 51---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Sunset 36---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|The Sight 37---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Dark River 38---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Outcast 39---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Eclipse 40---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Long Shadows 41---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Sunrise 30---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|The Fourth Apprentice 31---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Fading Echos 32---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Night Whispers 33---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|Sign Of The Moon 34---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|The Forgotten Warrior 35---Book_Cover_Thumbnail.jpg|The Last Hope 3. Forest Secrets 4. Rising Storm 5. Dangerous Path 6. Darkest Hour 'The New Prophecy' 1. Midnight 2. Moonrise 3. Dawn 4.Starlight 5. Twilight 6. Sunset 'The Power Of Three' 1. The Sight 2. Dark River 3. Outcast 4. Eclipse 5. Long Shadow's 6. Sunrise 'Omen Of The Stars' 1. The Fourth Apprentice 2. Fading Echo's 3. Night Whisper's 4. Sign Of The Moon 5. The Forgotton Warrior 6. The Last Hope 'Dawn Of The Clans' 1. Sun Trail 2. Thunder Rising 3. The first Battle 4. Blazing Star 5. Forest Divided 'Manga's' 1. Ravenpaw's Path: Shattered Peace 2. Ravenpaw's Path: A Clan In Need 3. Ravenpaw's Path: The Heart Of A Warrior 1. Skyclan And The Stranger: The Rescue 2. Skyclan And The Stranger: Beyond The Code 3. Skyclan And The Stranger: After The Flood 1. Tigerstar And Sasha: Into The Woods 2. Tigerstar And Sasha: Escape From The Forest 3. Tigerstar And Sasha: Return To The Clans The Rise Of Scourge Warrior's Refuge The Lost Warrior 'E-books' Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Secret Dovewing's Silence Cloudstar's Journey Mistystar's Omen Untold Stories 'Guides' Tales Of The Clans Secrets Of The Clans Cats Of The Clans Battles Of The Clans Codes Of The Clans Ultimate Guide Tales From The Clans Charecters 45591 FirestarOfficialNew.jpg|Firestar Greystripe.jpg|Greystripe Silverstream.jpg|Silverstream bluestar-world-of-warriors-19921511-640-480.jpg|Bluestar Crookedstar.jpg|Crookedstar ''' ' Medicine Cat Supplies Alder Bark: Bark from an alder tree is good for healing toothaches. Blackberry Leaves: This herb is good for bee stings. Borage Leaves: This herb is used to treat fevers. It also helps nursing queens bring up their milk supply. Burdock Root:This herb is used to treat infections, and is especially good for rat bites. Catmint (also called catnip): This herb is good for treating whitecough and greencough. Celandine: This herb is used to ease pain. It can also be used to treat injuries of the eyes. Chamomile: This herb is used to calm a cat in the case of a nervous breakdown or severe shock. Chervile: This herb is used to treat bellyache. Chervile Root: This herb is used to keep away and treat infections. Chickweed: This herb can be used as another treatment for greencough. Coltsfoot: This herb can be used as another treatment for whitecough. It can also be used to ease a sick cat's breathing. Comfrey: This herb is used to put broken bone on the right path for mending. Daisy Leaves: This herb is used to soothe aching joints. Dandelion Leaves: This is another herb used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock. Dock Leaves: This herb is used to treat nettle stings. Its juices are also good for soothing sore paw pads. Elder Leaves: This herb can be used to help treat sprains. Feaverfew: This herb is used to cool feverish cats and treat headaches. Goldenrod: This herb is used in poultices to treat aching joints and stiffness. It can also be used to treat severe injuries. Goosegrass: This herb is used to stop bleeding from a wound. Horsetail This herb is used to treat infected wounds. Juniper Berries: This is another herb used to treat bellyache. It can also be used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock. Lavender: This herb is used to treat coughs and fevers. It can also be used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdwn or severe shock. Mallow: This herb is used to fight infection. It can also be used to treat bee or wasp stings. Marigold: This herb is used to keep wounds from getting infected. It can also heal sores. Nettle Leaves: This herb is used to keep down the swelling of a wound. Nettle Seeds: This seed is used to counter the effects of weak poisons. Oak Leaves: This herb is used to stop bleeding from a wound and to fight infection. Parsley: This herb is used to stop the initial flow of milk in nursing queen. (After kits feed, a queen's milk still flows, and this herb is used to dry it up so it can be saved for later.) Poppy Seeds: This seed is used to numb pain and help a cat sleep. Giving a cat more than two seeds may negitivly affect their health, so be careful. Ragwort Leaves: This is another herb used to treat aching joints. Raspberry Leaves: This herb is used to ease pain during a queen's kitting. Snake Root: This herb is used to counter the effects of poison. Tansy: This herb is used to treat coughs. It can also be used to heal wounds. Thyme: Yet another herb used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock. Tormentil: This herb is good for treating wounds and countering the effects of weak poisons. Traveling Herbs: These herbs are eaten by cats before making long journies, such as ones to the Moontree. They keep away the pangs of hunger and gove a cat strength. Watermint: This is another herb used to treat bellyache. Yarrow: This herb is used to make a cat vomit. This action expels poisons from the body. Non-Herbal Medicine: Cobwebs: Cobwebs are used to stop bleeding. Honey: Honey is used to treat sore throats. Mouse Bile: Mouse bile is used to make ticks release their grip on a cat. Wild Garlic: Rolling in this herb can help to keep infection out of wounds. It is also good for rat bites. Ceromonies Deputy Ceremony "The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. __________ will be the new deputy." Warrior Ceremony "I, _____star, leader of ____Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. S/he has trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him/her to you as a warrior in his/her turn. _____paw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: _____paw, from this moment on you will be known as _________. StarClan honors your _____ and your _____ and we welcome you as a full warrior of ____Clan." Apprentice Ceremony "From this day forward, until he/she has earned his/her warrior name, this apprentice will be called _____paw. ______, _________________________________. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." Note: During the long blanks, the leader says who the mentor of the apprentice is, and says a sentence or two about the mentors skills, virtues, etc. Usually kept brief. Dying Apprentice Ceremony "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He/She has learned the warrior code and has given up his/her life in service of his/her Clan. Let StarClan recieve him/her as a warrior. His/Her name will be __________, because _________. Let StarClan recieve him/her by the name of __________. Elder Ceremony "___________, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go join the elders?" "It is." "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Note: Sometimes the warrior name of the cat is changed to suit new features. See Name-Change Ceremony. Medicine Cat Ceremony (Medicine Cat) "_______________, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" "It is." "Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the life of medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance to your will." (medicine cats touch nose to Moonstone/Moonpool) Name-Change Ceremony "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he/she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, he/she will be known as _______. We honor his/her ______ and _________.